Parler à mon père
by Likidskin
Summary: Un moment de répit dans la quête des horcruxes, une nuit dans la forêt de Dean et Harry pense, exprime ses doutes et ses espoirs.


_Je voudrais oublier le temps  
Pour un soupir pour un instant  
Une parenthèse après la course  
Et partir où mon cœur me pousse_

Je suis fatigué, épuisé. Je ne sais même pas réellement ce que je fais et je les envoie dans un futur incertain, dans un chemin trouble. J'envoie mes deux meilleurs amis dans la guerre, dans la désolation pour une issue incertaine. Je suis lassé. J'aimerais que tout s'arrête, que tout s'efface. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'ai profité de mon enfance mais ce serait mentir. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que tous les jours ont été heureux. Mais ce serait mensonge. Ma vie n'a été qu'une course contre la montre. J'ai vaincu le chrono jusqu'à présent. Mais ici dans cette forêt tout peut changer. Je n'ai que la guerre en tête alors que je voudrais revenir à des temps plus heureux.

_Je voudrais retrouver mes traces  
Où est ma vie où est ma place  
Et garder l'or de mon passé  
Au chaud dans mon jardin secret_

En fait, ai-je encore une vie ? Je ressens tout cela comme une survie, un grand piège qui se referme irrémédiablement sur moi. Ma place est-elle vraiment là ? Est-ce vraiment moi qui dois survivre ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? La prophétie peut se lire en double sens. Ai-je réellement une quelconque chance devant ce mage si puissant qui est en ce moment même au sommet de ses facultés. Plus puissant encore que lors de la première guerre. Plus puissant car mieux préparé. Plus puissant car plus d'expérience. De nombreux souvenirs joyeux me reviennent à l'esprit. Je les garde pour moi comme pour ne pas les altérer en les mettant au jour avec mes amis. Non ceux-là m'appartiennent. Ils m'aident à tenir. Ils sont au plus profond de mon cœur et me réchauffent. Mais des souvenirs sont-ils assez puissants ? Je sais bien que le journal de Jédusort a été frénétique et féroce. Mais il a échoué. Ce n'était que du papier. Est-ce qu'un souvenir, une pensée bien moins matérielle qu'un carnet, peut être suffisamment fort ?

_Je voudrais passer l'océan, croiser le vol d'un goéland  
Penser à tout ce que j'ai vu ou bien aller vers l'inconnu  
Je voudrais décrocher la lune, je voudrai même sauver la terre  
Mais avant tout je voudrais parler à mon père  
Parler à mon père..._

J'aimerais fuir. Je voudrais partir. M'éloigner de tout cela. Je voudrais suivre ces oiseaux qui partent au loin, se réfugient dans d'autres contrées. J'aimerais découvrir autre chose. Découvrir que le bonheur existe loin de tout ça. Mais pour ça je dois aller au bout de mon expédition. J'ai promis de tenir cette ultime mission, de m'y confiner jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut. Oui, je dois le faire pour Dumbledore, pour ceux que j'aime, pour l'humanité. Non Jedusor tu ne peux pas gagner, pas comme ça. Mais papa si tu étais là ce serait tellement plus simple. Je sais que tu me soutiendrais. Que tu m'aiderais. Je sais que tu étais courageux. Après tout, tu as aidé ton meilleur ami loup-garou contre tout bon sens. Tu t'es engagé avec maman dans l'Ordre. Tu as tenté de le retenir cette fameuse nuit. Dis, es-tu fier de moi ? Dis, crois-tu en moi ? Dis-moi papa, est-ce que je suis à ta hauteur ?

_Je voudrais choisir un bateau  
Pas le plus grand ni le plus beau  
Je le remplirais des images  
Et des parfums de mes voyages_

Mais suis-je à la hauteur cette fois encore ? J'ai eu tellement de chance auparavant mais le vent tourne toujours à un moment ou un autre. Je voudrais m'en aller n'importe comment. Mais m'éloigner de tout cela. Je voudrais voir des contrées majestueuses et des moins impétueuses, des paysages verdoyants et des plus désertiques et être sûr que le bonheur existe encore. Je me concentrerais sur tout ce qu'on m'offrira pour m'emplir de la joie qu'une odeur peut déclencher, du bien-être d'une image d'un tel spectacle. Simplement m'assurer que moi aussi je peux encore espérer, encore être heureux. M'assurer que tout n'est que cauchemar et qu'à la fin nous nous éveillerons dans un meilleur monde plus clément.

_Je voudrais freiner pour m'assoir  
Trouver au creux de ma mémoire  
Des voix de ceux qui m'ont appris  
Qu'il n'y a pas de rêve interdit_

Tout va si vite je peux à peine me rappeler de tout. On doit toujours partir si rapidement. On ne peut jamais rester au même endroit et respirer un moment. Non, on a toujours le souffle court par la peur d'être pris. Si nous sommes faits prisonniers il n'y aura plus d'espoir. Non, plus rien. Alors pour éloigner cette idée morbide je repense à ces quelques souvenirs heureux. Ceux qui ne sont pas liés à Voldemort. Et je me souviens des paroles sages de mon mentor, Dumbledore. Tant qu'on aura besoin de lui il sera là. Je le sens qui nous pousse et nous soutient où qu'il soit. Mort, il n'en est que plus puissant. C'est par respect pour lui et par amour des miens que je me bats ainsi et que j'avance. Si mes nuits sont peuplés de cauchemar ma marche est scandée par le rêve d'une fin. Une fin où nous vaincrons. Une fin où les couleurs reviendront dans ce monde terne et creux. Non, rêver ainsi n'est pas interdit. Juste utopique. Mais j'y crois. Oui, j'y crois. A nous trois rien ne nous arrête et toujours plus de monde se révolte et s'accroche et cet espoir fou de ma victoire.

_Je voudrais trouver les couleurs, des tableaux que j'ai dans le cœur  
De ce décor aux lignes pures, où je vous voie et me rassure,  
Je voudrais décrocher la lune, je voudrais même sauver la terre,  
Mais avant tout,  
Je voudrais parler à mon père...  
Je voudrais parler à mon père…_

Ce monde est terne et j'essaye de lui redonner les couleurs qui correspondent à ce que je vois. Ces arbres devraient être verts à cette époque et non noircis par les feux. Cette eau devrait être claire et non sale et putride. Il m'arrive même d'imaginer que ma famille est là, à quelques pas de moi. Mais ce n'est qu'un espoir fou qui me rappelle mon but et me donne l'énergie d'avancer et de ne pas oublier pour qui je le fais. Je le fais pour eux, pour vous, pour moi, pour voir Ginny heureuse, pour lui offrir la vie qui la comblera. Ma lune c'est cela. Le tuer et en finir avec cette guerre qui n'a fait que trop de mort et de malheurs, qui a instillé la tristesse dans chaque cœur et le désespoir, qui a couvert le monde de nuages insondables qui nous font oublier que le soleil existe et avec lui la joie de vivre. Je le fais pour l'humanité. Mais papa si tu étais là tu me soutiendrais. Tu me manques avec maman. J'en suis sûre vous étiez les plus courageux. Vous ne vous êtes jamais défilés même quand il vous recherchait. Vous, vous n'avez pas fui à l'autre bout du monde. Non, vous étiez là pour vos amis. Vous m'avez protégé pour que je sache ce que la vie peut nous apporter. J'ai été mal traité c'est vrai mais quel bonheur d'entrer à Poudlard, de suivre vos traces et de vous rendre honneur avec ce qui pourrait être ma dernière action. Mais je le fais avec fierté en pensant à vous. Je voudrais être à ta hauteur papa. Dis-moi papa, le suis-je ?

_Je voudrais oublier le temps  
Pour un soupir pour un instant  
Une parenthèse après la course  
Et partir où mon cœur me pousse_

J'étais fatigué, épuisé. Notre course était effrénée et le point d'arrivée était encore loin. Peut-être les ai-je jetés dans une mort atroce ? Après tout nous étions les indésirables. Personne du camp adverse ne sera clément avec nous. Je voudrais pouvoir fermer mes yeux et faire comme si tout cela n'avait pas lieu. Juste un instant. Oublier que nous étions trois adolescents perdus dans la tourmente de la guerre qui ne savaient pas où aller. Je voudrais m'échapper et fuir loin de tout ça. Je ne suis qu'un gamin finalement. Ils avaient peut-être raison de nous traiter ainsi quand nous étions tous chez Sirius. Nous mettre à l'écart pour que l'on garde encore un répit. Pour que l'on garde les quelques miettes d'innocence que nous pouvions avoir au plus profond de nous même. Il était quasiment trop tard pour moi mais pas pour Ron et encore moins pour Hermione. Parce que maintenant dans cette forêt de laquelle je voudrais m'échapper pour retrouver un coin paisible et Ginny tout peut changer en un instant. Tout peut virer au drame. Parce qu'en tête je n'ai plus que la guerre alors que je voudrais revenir à des temps plus heureux. Je voudrais les faire revenir.

_Je voudrais retrouver mes traces  
Où est ma vie, où est ma place  
Et garder l'or de mon passé  
Au chaud dans mon jardin secret_

Finalement je ne fais que survivre depuis mes un an. Ai-je vraiment vécu ? J'ai toujours été pourchassé et si Voldemort n'avait pas été tant affaibli il m'aurait retrouvé bien avant mes onze ans à Poudlard. Est-ce vraiment à moi de faire tout ceci ? Pourtant j'ai bien été marqué. Mais lui aussi a ses chances et même beaucoup plus que moi. Il est bien plus puissant. Pour contrer ces pensées défaitistes je me rappelle des bons souvenirs depuis Poudlard où j'ai rencontré ma vraie famille, où j'ai appris à rire et à être joyeux, où j'ai appris le véritable amour. Et tous ces souvenirs je les garde pour moi comme si les dire les altéreraient même si je les confiais à mes deux meilleurs amis. Non, ils sont au plus profond de mon cœur et me réchauffent. Mais des souvenirs peuvent-ils être assez puissants ? Les souvenirs peuvent changer, être oubliés. Mais ceux-là sont-ils plus forts ?

_Je voudrais partir avec toi  
Je voudrais rêver avec toi  
Toujours chercher l'inaccessible  
Toujours espérer l'impossible  
Je voudrais décrocher la lune,  
Et pourquoi pas sauver la terre,  
Mais avant tout, je voudrais parler à mon père  
Parler à mon père…  
Je voudrais parler à mon père  
Parler à mon père…_

Oui je voudrais tout lâcher, tout abandonner parce que je suis si fatigué ce soir. Cela fait tant de mois que nous sommes dehors à changer d'emplacement et à éviter les raffleurs. Je n'en peux plus et je dois me montrer fort pour eux que j'ai entraînés là dedans. Ginny si tu pouvais être là. Tu es si forte toi, si courageuse. Ta place à griffondor n'est pas usurpée. Non, tu la mérites amplement. Tu me manques tant. Etre à tes côtés me semble un rêve irréalisable. Te souviens-tu de nos discussions sur ton brillant avenir en tant que joueuse de quidditch, quand tu m'assurais que je serais le meilleur auror jamais rencontré? J'y croyais réellement à ce moment. Mais maintenant, fatigué, épuisé, sans espoir de m'en sortir, de trouver le prochain horcruxe ni les suivants, n'étant pas sûr que l'on avancera encore sans rencontrer de mangemorts je pense juste à une lune bien éloignée. Si je pouvais y accéder cela voudrait dire que la guerre est finie et que j'aurais vaincu ce mage noir si puissant. Que moi Harry Potter aurait sauvé l'humanité. Jamais je n'oublierai que c'est grâce à eux, mes meilleurs amis, à la révolte et surtout à toi que je veux tant revoir et surtout revoir heureuse et épanouie. Mais avant tout j'ai un rêve, un rêve irréalisable qui me tient à cœur depuis tant d'année : parler à mon père. Je voudrais m'assurer qu'il est fière, m'assurer que je suis la bonne voie, m'assurer d'être à la bonne place, m'assurer que je suis à la hauteur. Je voudrais lui demander si lui et maman m'aiment. Lui demander de m'attendre pour m'accueillir quand je monterai au ciel les rejoindre quand mon heure aura sonné. Et je voudrais lui dire que moi je suis fier d'eux parce qu'ils étaient les plus courageux.

* * *

Bien sûr ni _Harry Potter_ ni _Parler à mon père_ ne m'appartiennent tout est à JKR et à Céline Dion.  
Aucun profit, juste du plaisir.  
Vous avez profité?


End file.
